Pinocchioladdin (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Pinocchio (1940) * Jasmine - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * The Genie - Timon (The Lion King) * Jafar - Commander Rouke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Iago - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * Abu - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * The Magic Carpet - Jimbo (Jimbo and the Jet-Set) * The Sultan - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Rajah - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * The Cave of Wonders - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) * Razoul - Hades (Hercules) * Razoul's Guards - Pirates (Peter Pan) * The Peddler - Professor Owl (Disney cartoons) * Gazeem the Thief - Stromboli (Pinocchio) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Christy (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) and Penny (The Rescuers) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ursula as Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) * Women at the Window - The Scullery Maid (The Sword in the Stone) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Meg (Hercules), Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) and Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * Necklace and Woman - Ash and Misty (Pokemon) * Fat Ugly Lady - Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Two Hungry Children - Atom/Astro Boy and Chibiusa/Sailor Mini-Moon (Sailor Moon R) * Prince Achmed - Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * The Two Man Watching Prince Achmed - Buzz and Woody (Toy Story) * Omar the Melon Seller - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Pot Seller - Quick Draw McGraw * Nut Seller - Hong Kong Phooey * Necklace Seller - Hobie (Barbie as Rapunzel) * Fish Seller - The Cat in the Hat * Fire Eater - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Boy wanting an Apple - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) * Farouk (Apple Seller) - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Old Man Jafar - Heihachi (Tekken) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Goblet (The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin) * Mucho Genie - Uncle Oley (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Dummy Genie - Olimar (Pikmin) * Waiter Genie - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) * Dragon Genie - Giant Ninja Dragon (The Magic Serpent) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Pink Ladies (Grease) * William F. Buckley Genie - Huckleberry Hound * Stewardess Genie - Polly Eshter (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Sheep Genie - Lambert's mother (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Red Genie - Captain Scarlett * Little Genie - Stuart Little * Pinocchio's Head Genie - Charlie the Crocodile (Maisy) * Magic Genie - Peter Potamus * Wrong Genie - Herman the Mouse (Noveltoons) * French Genie - Mirrorman * Game Show Host Genie - Chief Powathan (Pocahontas) * Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) * Horse Abu - Horse Donkey (Shrek 2) * Duck Abu - Doofus Drake (DuckTales) * Ostrich Abu - Quack (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Turtle Abu - Franklin * Car Abu - Rubber (Bob the Builder) * Elephant Abu - Babar * Old Man Genie - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) * Little Boy Genie - Souske (Ponyo) * Fat Man Genie - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * 75 Golden Camels - Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Ostriches (Fantasia) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Herman and Katnip * Leopard Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Goat Genie - Hermit Crab (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Harem Genie - Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Popeye cartoons) * Llamas - Pigs (Animal Farm) * Bears and Lions - Indian Bear (The Mouse on the Mayflower) and Lion (Little Audrey) * Brass Bands - Trombones (Little Lulu) * 40 Fakirs - Ultramen * Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) * Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) * Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle) * Bee Genie - Chip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Submarine Genie - The Rainbow Fish * Band Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Library Genie - Boo (Blue's Clues) * Tongue Genie - Skippy (Robin Hood) * One of Flamingos - Kehaar (Watership Down) * Gigantic Genie - Anguirus (Godzilla Raids Again) * Rajah as Cub - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) * Abu as Toy - Doodles (Tweenies) * Snake Jafar - Grand King (Ultraman Story) * Cheerleader Genies - Cheerleaders (Schoolhouse Rock) * Genie Jafar - Marshmallow (Frozen) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios